


for the greater good

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: robbie really needs to leave





	for the greater good

Trip sighs heavily."You need to leave."

Robbie just burrows closer into his side and mumbles something against his chest.

"What was that, love?"Trip asks.

"I said,"he lifts his head enough to look at him,"I don't wanna."

"Mission's pretty important,"Trip says, fingers lazily stroking Robbie's arm.

"Bed's pretty comfortable,"Robbie counters.

Trip drops a kiss on his forehead."What if I make french toast while you shower?"

"Fine." Robbie leans in for a proper kiss, then scrambles out of bed."For french toast."

Trip grins."For the greater good, you mean?"

Robbie grins back."Sure, whatever."


End file.
